


Miscalcuation

by impure-kink (SugarBubbles2000)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Desperation, Duet, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Desperation, My First Work in This Fandom, Omo on Ice, Omorashi, Stay Close to me, VictUuri, stammi vicino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/impure-kink
Summary: With every move, the desperation in Yuuri began to heighten. His bladder jostled, and to minimise the overwhelming temptation of it to justlet go,he skated with his thighs as close and tightly pressed as they could be. He hoped, Victor wouldn't notice his slight stiffness.Things were fine, or as fine as someone skating with a very full bladder and being unable to hold themselves could be, until they approachedthatpart.Oh god.I forgot I need to be picked up by Victor.





	Miscalcuation

_Sento una voce che piange lontano~_

The platinum haired Russian rewinded the song, playing it from the beginning, humming along. It played out from the speakers, gradually getting louder as Victor fiddled with the volume.

Yuuri has heard the song countless times by now; it's so much that he can sing virtually every line, even with barely understanding the language. Though, Yuuri didn't, and never sang out loud. 

Still, despite language barriers, songs can still be loved all the same for their other qualities; their genre, tempo, pitch, vocals and instruments.

Opera wasn't Yuuri's go-to for music choice, but _Stay Close to Me_ was one of those that just outright _mesmerised_ the dark haired skater. Perhaps it was the dark, low voice of Taku Matsushiba that was so calming and serene, that voice that had the ability to draw the younger skater from all other worries and send him into a quiet world of solo skating for hours on end. Or perhaps, it was knowing what the lyrics roughly translated to, when searching them online and making it a habit to remember them, which had captivated him despite knowing very little about love.

Little did the both of them know, that by Yuuri skating Victor's programme and having the footage uploaded online almost a year ago, would bring them both, well... here. Skating to the same song _together._ On the same ice.

It was a realisation that neither knew quite how to react to, and all the same, they took every moment in indulging in the other's presence. They'd repeat it to each other again and again: _I am so grateful that you're here and you're **mine,**_ but no matter how many times they'd say it, no matter how many times the other would dismiss it saying there's nothing to be grateful about, it still resonated strongly and everlastingly.

_Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_

The soothing words hit his ears, but this time round, they weren't working their powers to Yuuri. On any other day it would, but on this particular day, his body was too preoccupied in its own issue that he just _couldn't_ calm himself.

"Yuuri..."

He tried to, this time. He straightened up, a little, from leaning on the barrier and closed the gap between his thighs. For a moment, he forgot that he _really ought not to hunch forward, that won't help with the holding._ Correcting himself, he levered himself off the barrier and swivelled round on his skates.

To his dismay, Victor was skating to him, phone in hand, his features creased with worry.

"Finally, you responded. I've called you at least five times by now!"

 _Did he actually? Oh god, was I really that distracted?_ "I, ah, sorry Victor."

"Everything okay?"

Yuuri nodded, despite the feeling settling in his lower abdomen. "Just a little tired, is all."

Victor's expression did not change, still unconvinced. "I know what you look when you're tired. That does not spell 'tired'."

Yuuri silently cursed for Victor's perceptiveness. Was it even surprising? He'd been living with his lover for - _god, how long now? I can't count the months now._ Just then, another wave for the umpteenth time crashed in him and Yuuri resisted the temptation to bite his lip, instead shifting on the spot, trying to make it seem it was just his usual fidgety nature. "It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

A small smile tugged at Victor's lips. "It is, yeah. It's unbelievable how tomorrow, we're... _finally_ sharing the same rink. After so long~"

"I can't comprehend it either." Yuuri pulled a grin, trying to mask his discomfort. "So, let's practice: Once more. To make it the best exhibition skate we can!"

"Alright, can do." It seemed that Yuuri's sudden enthusiasm must have distracted Victor from the initial conversation and convinced him that he was okay.

Not the case of course, but a well-needed distraction.

It was silly. Yuuri could've just asked for a quick bathroom break which Victor would certainly respect and allow Yuuri to have.

_After this round, I'll ask. Before I lose control all over this rink- god, no don't think that!_

"From the top." Victor rewinded the song a second time and played from the start.

Yuuri, now in the middle of the rink, was about to start the beginning solo sequence but halted. He was met with another wave and to play it off, he kicked the ends of his skates into the ice. "A-ah, Victor... I... want to practice the second half only. Is that okay?"

He realised he was worse off than he thought, the full feeling of his bladder being more apparent by the second, and perhaps skating with Victor would comfort him though his discomfort. Distract him for a minute before he rushed off.

Victor turned round, his brows furrowed in slight confusion. Realising that Yuuri was referring to the duet segment, he offered a warm smile. _He wants to skate with him right now._ "Of course."

Victor slid his finger across the song length, stopping at the exact moment when he would join Yuuri on the ice. He let go of his finger, left his phone on top of the barrier and skated towards his lover who seemed so eager to have him in his arms.

With every move, the desperation in Yuuri began to heighten. His bladder jostled, and to minimise the overwhelming temptation of it to just _let go,_ he skated with his thighs as close and tightly pressed as they could be. He hoped, Victor wouldn't notice his slight stiffness.

Things were fine, or as fine as someone skating with a very full bladder and being unable to hold themselves could be, until they approached _that_ part.

_Oh god._

_I forgot I need to be picked up by Victor._

Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath - that didn't go unnoticed by Victor but who surmised it to be his nerves of heights, still - and clenched his teeth tight, anything he could do in his will to not let lose over his lover.

Kinky as it sounded and as much as Yuuri knew how much Victor loved him, drenching the poor guy from head downwards in his 'accident' was certainly undesirable. 

Victor slid his hands into Yuuri's waist with one fluid motion and pushed pressure, readying himself to pick up Yuuri.

The moment Victor lifted Yuuri off, the comfort, that Yuuri didn't realise was a comfort, of having his two feet on solid ground - which in a way actually helped with the holding a lot more than he realised - was lost. _Oh g-g-god-d-d..._ He felt a uncontrollable wobbly feeling, far worse than the feeling of height, in the pit of his stomach, the shift in gravity enunciated in his bladder.

Victor felt a small tremble, then the entirety of Yuuri's form shaking, along with his harsh whispers of _Oh god, oh fuck_ over and over, under his very fingers and he paused mid-spin, still clutching onto his lover and even more so now.

"Yuuri, baby, what's up-?"

"OH MY GOD VICTOR LET ME DOWN LET ME DOWN I'M BEGGING YOU!!" Yuuri squeaked, frantically thumping his fists into Victor's shoulders. Victor panickedly obeyed, hearing the tremble in Yuuri's voice, and lowered him down in an instant. His eyes widened as he watched Yuuri proceed to bury both of his hands in between his legs, crossing his legs and almost bouncing on the spot.

"P-please, don't..." Yuuri whined, his thighs so tightly pressed he was sure he'd lose circulation.

Victor picked up on the situation only a few seconds into watching Yuuri dance on the spot. Wordlessly, but with still panicked eyes, he hooked his arms under Yuuri's armpits and edged him towards the rink exit. He carried him outside of it and, knowing that Yuuri was just _too_ desperate to even think of walking, lifted him into his arms and hurried to the bathrooms bridal-style. All the while, Yuuri kept his hands planted to his crotch, every ounce in him practically begging to hold on until he was in the security of one of the cubicles.

Victor kicked down the cubicle door, both of them still wearing their skates, one hand slipping under Yuuri's waistband. He grabbed a fistful of Yuuri's clothes and yanked down both his black leggings and boxers down to as far as he was able to. He made the split-second decision to place Yuuri to sit on the seat and tug down Yuuri's boxers from the side that he couldn't.

He was just able to when he heard the sound of Yuuri's stream hit the water underneath him.

Yuuri was shaking excessively - so much Victor had to steady him by holding him upright at his upperarms in fear he'd topple off. The stream increased to full force in seconds and only a few moments into it, the feeling of relieving hit Yuuri and provoked a loud, shuddering sigh from the trembling skater. Yuuri's forehead met Victor's and he lulled forward from the feeling, only concentrating on that. Victor was now rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but hold Yuuri and not only watch but hear him relieve himself and force him to wait until the stream showed any signs of slowing.

After about a minute in, it finally did, in which Yuuri lifted his head up, his face completely flushed. He opened his eyes and averted them from Victor's, unable to look him in the eye. He was overcome with the feeling of shame and ultimate embarrassment that he had forced Victor to seeing a very private and awkward action. Even the argument that _Victor's your damn **boyfriend!**_ could convince him off his embarrassment.

The whole process exhilarated the both of them and despite Victor wanting to say "Yuuri, you should have told me!" he was unable to, and instead stood in silence as he handed Yuuri some bog roll and quietly twiddled his thumbs and rubbed them against each other.

"S-sorry..." Yuuri mumbled.

Victor couldn't bring himself to speak, still.

But he made a personal promise to ask Yuuri if he required a bathroom break, more often from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I came up with and briefly discussed with FullMetalLemons. I decided that I was to write it (before she got any ideas and did so herself lmao).  
> First YOI fic! I hope I wrote these two alright. I've read a ton of omo on ice fics and I really wanted to write my own for a good while now. I would have done it earlier if I wasn't so focused on my AnE omos.


End file.
